


Mirotic

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: SWORD songfics [5]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Hyuga Norihisa has Kato Shu under his skin.Inspired by the song 'Mirotic' by TVXQ.





	Mirotic

_At the start, you were sweetly, naturally attracted to me_  
_You stepped up to me and told me it would forever be like that_  
_All the possibilities, opened up._

There were few words to describe Hyuga Norihisa. A man of small stature, relatively unnoticeable by the average eye with no noticeably remarkable traits. Upon a closer look one might notice the way his grin reveals sharp teeth and sharper words, eyes that narrow into such focus that anyone would be within their right to be reminded of a predator. Though usually tired and monotonous, Hyuga would often be seen on the Daruma temple steps, smoking in the dead of the night with wisps of smoke billowing around his face, lit only dimly by the odd flicker from within the temple. It’s these moments that Kato Shu takes the time to truly look at this man, his leader. 

The notion of losing in Daruma is not conventional, with men all content to be beat down to the floor only to stand up again, bloody and bruised but never truly defeated. It’s in this that Hyuga finds solace, a group of men unwilling to fall under a fist the way his family was unfortunate enough to. It was hard to find those who were strong-willed, courageous and loyal in the way Hyuga wanted, yet here was his family. Men who didn’t shy away from the grit and blood that came with fighting for territory and power, that didn’t flinch at Hyuga’s animalistic temperament in fighting. They respected him as a leader, primarily, because of these traits. They didn’t pry with unwanted questions when they see Hyuga relaxed in his room, absent his layers of armour, stripped bare for the world to see, scars from a different kind of battle. He doesn’t care if they see someone else because he knows who he is.

Ukyo and Sakyo had come first, instantly drawn to Hyuga’s reckless nature and disregard for what was or wasn’t deemed appropriate in his journey of revenge. Naturally, they were also inclined to follow closely behind in order to fulfil their revenge too. Hyuga liked them well enough, they were loyal and they were impressive fighters as a pair. They never questioned his motives or methods and that sat well with Hyuga.

Kato Shu, however, was a different story. As soon as Hyuga laid his eyes on him, he was intrigued. This man with fiery red hair and a temper to match, an unapologetic and unmistakable dialect, shouting and cheering his way through a fight. He was alone, not seeming to be particularly bothered by the prospect of being outnumbered. So, Hyuga did what he does best, kicking, scratching and biting his way through the opposition until it was only him and Kato left standing. It was the beginning of a fruitful partnership, with Kato always managing to keep up with his recklessness and lack of self-preservation. Whilst Hyuga was likely to stand up after being beaten senseless and continue fighting, Kato was just as likely to be on the floor and still carry on yelling to his opponents to finish him off properly.

 

_What is love? What! It’s now meant by the Red Ocean._  
_I’m breakin’ my rules again, you know it’s getting boring,_  
_Even if you’re hurt a bit, it’s okay._

The time it takes to care about someone else had always been better spent elsewhere, to Hyuga. Spending so long in Rasen with only revenge to think about had clouded his head with little room for much else, yet still, Kato found a way to weasel into his head and Hyuga found it hard to remove him. Whereas before he was entirely focused on who to next inflict pain on in a fight, never about the outcome, he now finds his eyes straying across the fight, always looking and searching for the familiar head of red hair. The hair he’s always dying to touch, to pull, to feel. Kato’s eyes would meet him even in the distance and the air would feel that much heavier. His eyes had the same look Hyuga’s did in a fight, pure laser sharp focus.

The first time Hyuga decides to act on his impulses, it’s long after one of their fights is over. Everyone is dragging themselves up and out of the abandoned road, slowly moving back towards the temple. Kato is sprawled on the floor, lay on his back smoking. Hyuga thinks he’s probably never seen anyone look as good as he does right now, even if Kato’s cheek is black and blue already and his lip is bloody along with his knuckles. There’s something about the way he was smoking that just spurred Hyuga into action, dropping down beside Kato so quickly that Kato seems momentarily convinced that he’s about to be attacked again, flinging the cigarette to the side and throwing all of his weight at Hyuga at once. As a result, Hyuga is now lay on his back with a dull ache in his head but it concerns him little, staring up into the blazing eyes he’s so familiar with and finally losing all self-control he has, or what little he ever had. Kato’s hair feels so soft under his fingers as he drags him forward with no semblance of gentleness, kissing him so ferociously he’s certain Kato’s split lip will be stinging horribly. Kato doesn’t seem concerned, leaning in instantly and groaning quietly. Kato is the first to pull back.

“You kiss everyone like this when they fight good?” He sniggers, running his fingers through his now messy hair, panting.

“You wouldn’t know, would you?” Hyuga grins, stretching languidly, smirking. “You’re not a very good fighter.”

 

_You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me_  
_You can’t escape I got you- Under my skin_  
_You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me_  
_You’re my slave, I got you under my skin_

He can’t shake the feeling, late at night in the temple, so he lets his feet guide him to Kato’s room, the dim lights filtering through the bottom of the doorway. When he knocks once, Kato just shouts to come in, fully aware that there is only one person who knocks on doors once and so violently. His room is lit only by a few candles and he’s stretched across his bed, wearing only his trademark shorts, head tipped back, smoking. He grins when he lifts his head up to look at Hyuga, putting an arm behind his head. It’s so brazen, so cocky and the type of arrogance that only Kato can pull off that Hyuga is both ridiculously amused and irritated by it.

“Need somethin’ boss?” His grin is infectious and Hyuga can’t help but grin back in earnest, prowling over to the bed before pouncing. As usual, Kato has the good sense to put his cigarette in the bedside ashtray before an accident could occur. He grabs the back of Hyuga’s neck with such ease, so casually, that Hyuga can only melt into the touch, letting himself be lead for once. The way Kato is in bed matches perfectly with how he fights, content to let the frustration of his opponent build to almost breaking point before finally grinning as though he knew something they didn’t, letting all of his aggression out at once. It was an intoxicating mix and Hyuga could do little but let himself be dragged deeper into the fire that was Kato, all consuming, dangerous and with the inevitability that he would end up burnt.

“I want you to touch me like you fucking mean it. Like you need it.” Hyuga growls.

So Kato does, not ignoring the parts of Hyuga that so many men before him had, touching him like he knew he wouldn’t break.

“I do need it.” Kato breathes out, kissing over Hyuga’s scars like it was the air he needed to breathe, holding him close and never shying away from staring at Hyuga properly, taking him in before his eyes greedily, like he couldn’t stare at all of him enough, like it would never be enough.

_The piercing stare that burrows into your head_  
_It’s not me, my still chrome heart_  
_It’s the road you chose_

 

Hyuga is never one for mornings, wincing at the sun cracking through the curtains and always wishing for ten hours longer in bed. Now it’s worse than ever, curled up beside Kato who just seems to radiate warmth even absent substantial clothing or even being under the blanket. Whilst Hyuga liked to be piled under multiple blankets, Kato usually was content with lying atop of them all, lay on his back and snoring softly. It was perfect when Hyuga wanted to curl up beside him, legs and arms around him. Even if he had to convince himself it was purely just because it was convenient, that it would be stupid to push Kato away in his own room, even if he could. That he was just seeking out something to pass the time, even if he lay there watching Kato sleep when he himself could have been surrendering to his own droopy eyes. It was an irresistible urge though, to look at Kato with a relaxed face. To be able to stare without having to come up with excuses just because he could.

“You enjoyin’ yourself, Hisa?” Kato cracks open one eye and grins, running his fingers through Hyuga’s tangled hair.

Whilst Hyuga would punch anyone else for addressing him with such a nickname, part of him can’t help but love the way it sounds coming from Kato, something so much more personal. He springs up suddenly, pinning Kato down.

“Call me that again.” He growls, staring directly into Kato’s eyes that stare back with equal defiance, his hair now messy and slightly wavy absent its usual styling, only resulting in making him look even fiercer.

“Hisa.”

So Hyuga lets all of his urges overtake him and tries not to think twice about it, losing himself in it all.

_Together with one time’s kiss, the day is fresh- a strong pull_  
_The second kiss, your heart felt hot and about to explode_  
_Yeah, I got you! You know you got it,_  
_Yeah, Come on! Come on! I got you- Under my skin._

Hyuga isn’t sure if what he feels is normal, having never really spent the time focusing on much else outside of revenge. Love, lust, platonic or romantic? He didn’t know, he didn’t particularly care for the labels. He knew that there was one face he couldn’t get out of his head in any of his waking or sleeping moments, one with sharp features in all of the right places and eyes he could never deny.

“You’re thinkin’ pretty hard, aren’t you,” he knows it’s Kato before he even turns around, his breath hot on Hyuga’s neck, especially outside on the cold steps of the temple, “Hisa?”

“I should rip your fucking head off for calling me that.” Hyuga growls, flicking Kato’s head with such force that Kato flinches for a second before breaking out into another grin, his eyes crinkling in a way that made Hyuga want to punch him, kiss him and hold him all at once. It’s like Kato knows this when he smiles, when his eyes twinkle and he stares at Hyuga.

“If you were that bothered, you’d have told me to stop a long time ago.” Kato replies, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, a flicker of amusement on his face.

“How long have you known?” Hyuga sighs, running his fingers through his hair and only succeeding in making it messier, turning to look at Kato with an inquisitive stare, albeit a slightly wild-eyed inquisitive stare.

“Always.” He replies simply, moving forward away from the wall, leaning down and giving Hyuga a kiss so simple, it feels just right for the moment. No frantic movements, no drawn out movements so slow it leaves Hyuga needing more. Kato’s arm around his waist fits perfectly, so Hyuga lets himself lean against Kato when he pulls away, his head tucking under Kato’s neck like it was always meant to be there.

“It was always you.” Kato murmurs, kissing the top of his head.

_You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me_ _  
You’re my slave, I got you under my skin_

Against every fibre in his being, Hyuga keeps Kato around, always. It would be easy, he thinks, to go with every defence mechanism he has and tell Kato to fuck off just because he’s burrowed to far into Hyuga’s life for his own good, but Hyuga can’t help but think that would be far too easy. He’s always been a fighter, after all, and this is the greatest fight he’s taken part in yet. To keep someone close with the fear that one day they might be taken away, the fear that one day he won’t wake up with soft red hair under his fingers and a warm body curled around his own. That he won’t be looked at for who he is, not who he isn’t, touched as he deserves to be.

Hyuga Norihisa would never go down without a fight. And neither would Kato Shu. So they do what they’ve always done best and fight together, even if Hyuga knows that he’ll always be wrapped around Kato’s little finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pair so, I mean. I thought the song suited them together quite nicely.  
> (Also I never manage to fit in all the lyrics and tend to just select the lines I feel suit it most, so yes, there are lines missing).


End file.
